Searching for Cloud: Final Fantasy 7 Continued
by NothingAnymore
Summary: It is 500 years after the fall of Sephiroth. The world of Midgar lives in peace, and two APACHE members remain in the era. Vincent and Red 13. But Cloud is in danger.His chances of being revived are slim. But can Tifa's love revive Cloud? Can APACHE be br


The sun shone brightly on a wooded but ancient Midgar.A farmilliar face made his way down the old and worn cliffs and into Midgar.A red paw stepped into the camera view, and it panned up to show a fully grown, and aging Red 13."So many years...." said Red wistfully.He made his way into the overgrown town where people still lived. Only more peacefully.He made his way to a small hut and knocked his nose on the door.It opened slowly to reveal a girl looking exactly like Tifa."Morning Red. Come in and make yourself at home." Said Alexandria. "Thank you Alex. Where is Shroud and Xhang?" Red said looking at her. "The boys are in there room playing." She said gently. Vincent had been infected by Sephiroth's fight, and he was immortal. He was married to Alexandria, and together they had two sons. Strangely, they both resembled Cloud and Vincent.Red nodded and made his way into the back room, only to find the boys reinacting the fight with Sephiroth so many years ago. "I, the Great Cloud, will demolish you Sephiroth!" Shroud said playfully, holding a wooden sword at Zhang. "Never! You shall fall Cloud, and the rest of your friends! BWHAHAHAHA-Eeeh...Zhang had the wooden sword between his arm and side, and pretended to fall dead onto the ground." Blah! Red smiled at the two of them, and lifted Shroud and Zhang onto his back. "Yay! Its Uncle Red!!!" The two boys exclaimed. Red smiled." I see you two were playing the battle between Sephiroth and Cloud." Yeah! I wanna be just like my 10th great grandfather! He was so awesome!" Shroud exclaimed. " I wanna be like Cloud too!" Zhang said. Red smiled. " Well right now, it's time for your bedtime." Awwwee!!!Right now?!" The two boys exclaimed. "Yes I'm afraid so. But tommorrow, I'll tell you stories of your great grandfather Cloud. Both of the boys exclaimed with happiness. Red then walked them to their beds, and put them gently to rest. They were asleep within ten minutes. After Red made sure the boys were both sound asleep, he turned and went back into the kitchen to find Alexandria.Alexandria was 1/16th of an ancient, because throughout the battle with Sephiroth, Alexandria's great grandmother Tifa, was a full Ancient. Just like Aeris. But only a little more weaker.It was quite strange.Alexandria looked like a reincarnation of Tifa, and Shroud and Zhang looked just like Cloud and Vincent. Perhaps this was a sign. They could finally bring Cloud back now.And all the other fallen members of APACHE."Red?" Alexandria said, breaking his train of thought. "Hmm?" Said Red softly. "Vincent...he's been....very quiet. And..I'm worried. So very worried......Perhaps you could talk to him...He's out back on the bench..."Alex said gently. Red was quiet for a moment, then swallowed and smiled. "Of course Alex. I'll find out what is wrong with Vincent." He then made his way tword the back bamboo flap used as a door, before Alexandria stopped him." Nanaki...............Do...you...think we can save Cloud?"... Red didnt even turn to look at her. He heaved a sigh and turned his gaze downward. "Alexandria...dear.....I do not know. Without Tifa....we cant do it.She has the powers of an Ancient...and she was the only one who loved Cloud with a deep passion. Only her talents can draw Cloud out of the Lifestream.That's the only way Alexandria."Red then made his way to the wooded backyard, to find Vincent staring sadly at the stars, looking as young as he ever looked. But still, a certin tiredness overhung him, for the worry of this mission to save Cloud,Tifa, and APACHE."Vincent......................"Red said softly.He approached Vincent, and nuzzled gently against his leg. Vincent then smiled and scratched Red behind the ear. "Welcome old friend. Welcome." Red jumped up in the bench beside him, and after a long silence said something. "The stars....so many of them shining over a different land. They were as beautiful as could be that night....Dont you remember Vincent?" Vincent smiled gently and looked up at the stars once again. "Yes...they were the only lovely thing in the skies that night. The last night Sephiroth ever saw.But dosent it seem strange Nanaki? That they are their most beautiful when you can't gaze on them."..........................Red looked over to Vincent." Vincent...we're going to save Cloud. We're going to save Tifa. And your family. And Apache. Please do not worry. It's as everything Aeris says.If we can draw Cloud's energy back to his body, then we can save him.But as you remember, until 490 years ago, Clouds energy was in the Lifestream after his illnesses which caused his death, and Tifa's.Sephiroth's negitive energy that remained in the Lifestream, finally had the strength to cast out Cloud's energy. It has been floating freely among the planet for 4 years. I am afraid...that by Aeris' predictions, after about a month, Squalls body and his energy will be gone forever. And not even Tifa can revive him. So this is why we must work with our talents to save him. Please do not worry Vincent. We can save him." Red explained. Vincent was quiet for a long while."Then tommorrow we venture to the City of The Ancients to seek council from Aeris, and revive Tifa. We need those two's powers more than anything right now."Vincent said quietly. Red then nuzzled against Vincent's shoulder as a cat's way of showing compassion. "Do not worry. I will venture with you in the morning.Be ready Vincent. I will leave you with Alex tonight. Show her compassion. For it may be a while before we can return." Red then left the hut, and decided to visit Cloud's body. He then ventured out of Midgar which took 45 minutes, to reach an old Shinra bunker. He then made his way through the rusted out door, over old wires and such, to a regineration tank, with Cloud's lifeless body floating inside. They had managed to keep Cloud's body at bay for 490 years, with a special machine and preservation liquid from Aeris.Red stared up at Cloud's lifeless body. He had an oxygen mask on, which really didnt help, but helped keep all his body organs somewhat alive and intact.Red then winced when he saw Cloud. As he had predicted,Cloud was already see-through.They didn't have much time. "Hold...on..Cloud....Hold...on......."..To be continued 


End file.
